An air compressor and a hydraulic jack are two essential devices for repairing flat tires of automobiles. Conventional air compressors are driven by a motor, while hydraulic jacks are driven by a motor or hand-rod. However, it is inconvenient to carry two separate devices, compressor and jack, when fixing a flat tire. If one of these two devices is not in the automobile when it has a flat tire, the other has no use. For example, if the driver has an air compressor in his trunk, he still can not repair a flat tire without a jack. Therefore, it is the main object of the present invention to combine an air compressor and hydraulic jack together to make sure that the air compressor and hydraulic jack are always usable and workable.